1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method for authenticating and authorizing a mobile node in a mobile communication network, and a mobile communication network using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) Code Division Multiple Access 1× (CDMA 1×) and Evolution-Data Only (EV-DO), a Base Station (BS) is responsible for managing radio resources and a network entity within a core network, Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN), carries out packet communication-related procedures.
Since the mobile communication system typically operates via a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), a Challenge Handshake Authentication Protocol (CHAP) or a Password Authentication Protocol (PAP), which is a framework that can work above the PPP, is used for user authentication or device authentication. However, these protocols are not viable for an Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) system developed by the 3GPP2 to transmit more data at higher rates. Hence, an authentication and security technique that can support the UMB more efficiently is needed.
Conventional authentication and security technologies for a 1×EV-DO system are not effective in perfect protection against channel hijacking and allows for unauthorized use of a service without payment of a lawful charge for the service. Moreover, the conventional system is vulnerable to denial of a service caused by a message attack at a protocol level as well as at a Radio Frequency (RF) level. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a communication network that enable secure communications.